


Sailing

by kmoaton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmoaton/pseuds/kmoaton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her dying moments, Kikyo finally realizes her dream. Contains reference to manga chapter 465.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sailing

_Written for LJ community IY_Wilted Rose. The prompt was Dream. The fic was inspired by the song "Sailing" by Christopher Cross_

In her dying moments, Kikyo realized her dream. As she lay dying in Inuyasha's arms, for the first time, she felt complete. He held her, emotions clouding his eyes. It was a look of love and sadness that she had never seen before on his face. Inuyasha had always hidden his feeling even as they planned to become man and wife.

_"But didn't I do the same thing?"_

During her unexpected restoration to life, Kikyo had come to learned so much. She was so filled with hatred and vengeance for Inuyasha when she returned. Over time, Kikyo had come to realize this was no longer her place and Inuyasha was no longer hers. In her heart, though, she had held on to the dream that maybe just one time she'd get the chance to know what it was like to be just a ordinary woman. She had never told anyone how important it was to her to be free, free to love, free to live.

But now, as she felt her life seeping away again, she could only look up into pained amber eyes and find peace. Kikyo knew her spirit could rest, full of the love given to her by Inuyasha in her final moments. At long last, she finally had just a moment to be an ordinary woman. She finally knew what it meant to be truly loved. Set free by Inuyasha's tears, Kikyo knew it was time to let go. As Kikyo felt the doomed dead souls finally take leave of her, all the love and adoration she had held on flowed out into the starry night, wrapping each of the warriors with its warmth. Kikyo's spirit sailed away on the tranquil breezes of the starry night, at last at peace.


End file.
